


Five People Daniel Jackson Met While Ascended

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shadow of a Rose

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 belongs to MGM and its respective creators, producers etc, as do the characters who appear here or are mentioned.  
the same goes for Stargate Atlantis. Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions. Star Trek: TNG and the character of Q belongs to Paramount  
as does James T. Kirk and his stint in the Nexus from the Star Trek movie "Generations." Jean Grey belongs to Marvel Entertainment and the X-Men movieverse.

"Five People Daniel Jackson met while Ascended" by Karrenia

 

He saw flames rising up from all around him and if he were still alive because he felt that even in this place that was not a place he could still experience sensations that his living body could; the flames were so high and enclosing that he could not help but be burned. However, after a moment or two to wonder why he could not find a way out of the ring of fire, it suddenly also occurred to Daniel Jackson that the flames did not burn him.

It might have something to do with the nature of this place or something else entirely. The flames gradually pulled in on themselves and resolved into the shape of a fire-bird, "Give me a moment," a distinctly feminine voice said from within the flames. "I've haven't finished changing."

"Oh," replied Daniel Jackson," of course. Not knowing what else to say to this statement coming as it did from a bird enclosed in flames.

He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering if an ascended soul could get a headache and if the powers that be that he been responsible for bringing him here could do anything about if so. When Daniel opened his eyes once more and took stock of his surroundings.

The flames had vanished, and more importantly so had the bird; and it's place stood a tall, beautiful young woman his long auburn hair that came down to her middle back. She wore a black form-fitting uniform with some kind of badge similar yet not akin the one he had also worn when he had been a member of the SG-1 team.

"Well," let us not stand on ceremony, allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Daniel Jackson, Welcome."

" Dr. Jean Grey," she replied, as she reached out to shake his hand. "If I may ask, this is ah, not at all what I expected."

"I know, it does take some getting used to. Pardon me for asking, but, this area of conversation does tend to get kind of dicey or even well, uncomfortable for a lot of people, but, ah, are you, well," Daniel reached up and drew an imaginary cut along the length of his neck, miming a slash, "are you dead?"

Jean laughed, a not completely unhappy, or merry laugh, seemingly not at what he had asked, or even caught off-guard by the question itself, but something else altogether. "I am, thank you for asking, Daniel. May I call you Daniel?"

"Certainly," he replied.

"It's complicated, this being dead thing. I was and I will not be. You're familiar with the myth of the Phoenix, how it's born, lives, rears it's young, then dies in the flames, only to rise again"? she said.

"I'm familiar with the general aspects of mythology, yes," Daniel replied. "I think that we'll both thank me for going into the historical, sociological and cross-cultural details.

"You're an anthropologist?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Well then I think this death is only temporary, that like the Phoenix, the Jean that my friends and loved ones know will eventually return," Jean said with a sigh and slight frown creasing the bridge of her nose. "They are some in particular,.. "no, scratch that. It's ah, complicated."

"It's more than being ambivalent about it, isn't?" he asked, thinking that he could sense more than a little of what she had left out or had been about to say. 

"You're right, and thank you." What about you?"

"I was killed and then well, I think this is a way-station, a waiting-place."

"Like Purgatory?"

"Yes, no, not really. I can't really explain it very well, but that's my sense of it."

"Do you mind some company while we wait?"

"Certainly, I would be glad of it." 

"When I do, ah, eventually move on, Will you do something for me?" Jean asked.

"Of course," Daniel replied. 

She smiled and then said simply, "Remember me."


	2. All that Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Such thing as a perfect possible future...or so she says.

Daniel considered that the Powers that Be had taken into consideration that beings human or otherwise still would maintain a delicate contact with everything that bound them to their corporeal bodies and saw fit to make the ascended sate more comfortable.

He also had come to realize that there were distinct benefits in being able to bend yet not break the laws of physics so he was able to send his mind/soul beyond the confines and check in on his friends and former team-mates. 

At first he thought it was a kind of spying, but he meant well, Then he realized that even if they did not know he could help them.  
Especially Jack O'Neill, who it seemed, of all of them, was taking Daniel's death the hardest.

When he returned from his well, for lack of a better description, out-of-body experience he felt more than a little awkward about being a witness in his own funeral and listening to his own eulogy.

In any case when he returned the first thing he noticed was the pungent yet not unpleasant aroma of moist earth and green and growing things. A woman with purple hair and skin that appeared to shift from a lilac-hue tone to a golden one stood before a handful of bonsai trees.

He could make out most of her features from where he stood, but he could tell that she was very intent on her present task. He cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, yourself," the woman replied, standing up, the look of intense concentration on her face replaced by a more welcoming one, almost pixie-like.

"I'm Daniel. who are you?"

"Oh, I, they call me Trance Gemini."

"Those are some really neat bonsai trees, did you grow them yourself?"

"She shook her head and it was then that Daniel realized that she looked older than he had originally thought, The pixie-look was still there and the purple-hued tinge to her skin had disappeared to be replaced with a golden hue and a more somber mien.

"The bonsai trees, oh yes," Trance muttered," Well, you see, they still require care and watering and pruning, but they're not really trees per-se. They're more symbolic."

"I see," Daniel replied., not really seeing at all, but not wanting to appear coarse or impolite.

"Can I get you anything?" More water?"

"No, No, Unlike you, I'm only passing through, but if I could just rest for a while here, with you, that would be kind.

"How do you know that about me?"  
"I know, things, and I sense that you will see those you love one day soon." Oh, by the way, from my own experience, and not for lack of trying,' Trance sighed and then added, "Just know that there is no such thing as a perfect possible future."

"Okay, you could not have made that last statement any more cryptic?"

"I know, I know, sorry," she replied with a smile, "I get that a lot. "Good Luck, and goodbye, Doctor Jackson," and then she disappeared.


	3. With an Ace Up His Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all cosmic entities are what they are cracked up to be, and some are well, head-ache inducing. Or Daniel Jackson meets Q.

"You really should not be consorting with the likes those," a dry caustic voice remarked from the ether.

"What?" Daniel asked, wondering if maybe just maybe there was something to be Ascended that made him more susceptible to carrying on conversations with things that were not there. This habit of talking to himself, or thinking out loud as he preferred to call it before he ah died and moved on; was not uncommon and those he lived and worked with had gradually come to expect as part of his thought processes.  
"Yeah, so?" he retorted. "In here, I think I can carry on conversations with whomever or whatever I care to, and I don't see how it's any of your business."

"My, my, aren't we in a bit of snit?" the voice said, gradually resolving into a tall, man with sandy brown eyes and deep-set blue eyes who appeared to be holding a great deal more back than he cared to reveal. The man wore a stylized red uniform with a silver pin in the lapel. He also offered a smile that would not have been out of place on the cat that ate several proverbial canaries.

Daniel Jackson did not care for him at all, but still, this was little reason to be rude."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Q."

This opening seemed to be the cue for Daniel to instantaneously know what this signified. "Uh, Q' as in any relation to Madame M of James Bond fame?"

"No, Q, 'as in cosmic entity,...."

"I don't follow."

"Of course you don't. I should have expected this," he muttered, mostly to himself. "But what I said stands, you've been visited by several ah, entities now, and you'd best to understand that when you've shoved off this mortal coil; you ought to learn that not everything is as it appears."

"Or, other words, be careful. Thanks for the tip, I'll be sure to remember that."

"You'd better if you want to get anywhere," and with that Q disappeared as suddenly as he had come.


	4. Farewell to Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson Beckett and Daniel Jackson have a chat.

"Not at all what I was expecting," said a voice with a distinctly up and down lilt of an accent that Daniel could almost place, and within moments he had it. "Scottish, I am right?"

"Correct you are, laddie," the person matching the voice arrived. "Carson Beckett."

"Daniel Jackson."

"I've heard of ye, and your reputation precedes you. Sam Carter always spoke well of you."

"Good or bad," Daniel sighed, knowing that he and Carter had not exactly gotten off to a very good footing, but all the same, he had hoped that even 'dead' he had left behind a good impression. Why this should matter at this late remove, or why he seemed to nee an ego-stroke he could not have said. He missed her and he was glad that she had had the opportunity to continue with the Stargate program even if it meant that had to go on to the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Ah, she does, did, darn this being dead is more of conundrum than I would have anticipated," Carson replied.

 

"I guess it is at that," Daniel said with a laugh. "Do you miss it?"

"You mean the adventure of a lifetime, those we left behind? All of it, any of it?"  
"Yeah, that?" "I do, off an on, but I have no regrets," replied Carson.


	5. Both Played Fate

The man Daniel found riding horseback in the up-down hills of a verdant landscape was humming a tune that he did not recognize under his breath. He was big boned and ruddy, older than some of his other visitors and seemed to wear them well; judging by first sight.

He seemed content and well-satisfied with the solidity of his surroundings and his place among them,  
Daniel could not recall ever having ridden a horse before, maybe a long time ago on a date with a college co-ed whose name he could not now recall and perhaps were better left forgotten. He had been a very awkward, gawky adolescent back then.

His time with SG-1 and time had weathered both mind and body and mostly for the better, and he hoped he had sloughed off most of this awkwardness. "Hey!

"Hey, yourself, young man. "Could you do me a favor and take a look at my horse's hoof, I think he may have picked up a thorn. There's a good fellow."

"Sure, thing,' Daniel said as his confidently yet cautiously approached the horse, a big chestnut roan and then crouched down to inspect the hoof in question.

"By any chance have you seen another fellow around these parts, wears a uniform, captain rank, I believe, says he commands the Enterprise?" By the by, the name's James Tiberius Kirk, nice to meet you."

"Enterprise?" No, I haven't had the pleasure," Daniel Jackson; likewise."

"No, not even a glimpse?" asked Kirk. "Seems most persistent in whatever he requires of me and in a great deal of hurry. If he had bothered to listen time is sort of irrelevant here."

"I think the hoof's okay, The horse might just be tired."

"I guess so," Kirk replied, rubbing his chin. 

"What do you think this other fellow wants of you, anyway?" asked Daniel.

"I think he wants me to go back."

"Go back? Where?"

"To the hurry and up and wait, time is all we got. If Spock were here, wherever Here is, he would tell that I'm just being an irrational emotional human being. Do you think he's right? Spock, not the other guy; if that makes any sense."

"I, I'm not sure. But If I've learned anything, sometimes you've just gotta trust your instincts and take the good with the bad."

"Yes, Yes, I suppose you're right about that." Kirk sighed. "I'll have to take that into consideration when next I see that another Star Fleet captain."


End file.
